The Love of an Outlaw
by sparklycookies18
Summary: One-shot revolving the adoreable Outlaw Queen.
1. The Aftermath

**AN: SOOO I am super obessed with these two(besides my babies Captain Swan of course) I just...ugh love them so much. So here is the first one shot and there will be more to follow ;) Emjoy!**

* * *

**The Aftermath**

Regina laid peacefully in her bed. She sighed in contentment then rolled over. Laying beside her, naked, was Robin. She wasn't surprised since she did invite him over. She snuggled closer to his body and breathed him in.

_Ahh, forest,_ she thought to herself as she started to trace patterns across his chest and abs.

Robin grunted in contentment and instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "That feels nice," he whispers huskily.

Regina lifted her head to look at him and smiled, "If I haven't made it clear, I really do care about you, Locksley."

"I think you made it perfectly clear, m'lady," Robin chuckles. "And to be quite honest, I have cared about you the moment I laid my eyes on you."

Regina was never the blushing type, until he came along. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your son?"

"Actually why don't we go and grab some breakfast?" Robin says as he stroked her arm.

"What about Roland?"

"He will be there," Robin smirks.

"You're confusing me, Locksley," Regina huffs as Robin got out of bed.

Robin smirked as he bent down to kiss her, "Just meet me at the diner in an hour, m'lady."

* * *

Regina walked into the diner and searched the small area for her outlaw. She found him towards the back and walked towards him. She stopped when Robin met her halfway and kissed her. "Hello, m'lady," he smiled.

"Hello yourself," she chuckled.

Regina was lost in Robin's eyes, cheesy but so true, when she felt someone tug on her sleeve. "Umm lady?" a small child starts to ask Regina, "Why are you kissing my papa?"

Regina couldn't help but giggle and hide her face in Robin's shoulder. Robin chuckled beside her and answered for her, "Roland, this is Regina. She and I are...we really care about each other."

"Are you a couple?" the child asks.

"You certainly are a smart, little boy aren't you?" Regina chuckles.

"Papa taughts me everything I know," Roland says proudly.

"That I did, son," Robin chuckles. "And yes we are a couple."

"Okay," the toddler shrugs and sits back down in the booth. "Papa, can Miss Gina sit with me?"

"I would love to sit with you, Roland," Regina answers.

For the first time in a long while, Regina was happy and it was all thanks to one outlaw.


	2. This I Promise You

**AN: Not sure if many of you know this but Mr. Robin Hood(Sean McGuire) was a bit of a popstar. Even though I wrote a fic for Captain Swan to this, I did something different for Outlaw Queen. I hope you enjoy. **

**I own nothing but the storyline. **

* * *

**This I Promise You **

"This is your idea of a romantic night out?" Regina asks in disgust.

Robin just laughed and pulled out a chair for his lady. "Oh come now, m'lady, this is going to be fun."

"Singing some old songs in front of a bunch of people is not fun," the queen argued.

"I beg to differ," the outlaw smirked as we walked up to the stage.

"Locksley? Locksley!" Regina called out to the outlaw but he was too far to hear her cries. Regina scowled at her man as he smirked back at her.

"Evening, everyone," Robin greeted the other patrons at the Rabbit Hole. "I will be starting the festivities tonight." The other patrons started to hoot and holler at Robin, probably because they were drunk. "I would like to dedicate this song to the most beautiful woman in this entire town, Regina Mills."

Embarrassed, Regina hid her face in her hands and ignored everyone around her. I am so going to kill you, she thought as music began to play and Robin cleared his throat.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

_And I will take_  
_You in my arms_  
_And hold you right where you belong_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you_  
_This I promise you_

Even though she was mortified that he even brought her here, Regina couldn't help but smile at Robin. She had heard the song a couple times and had always hope that one day someone would live up to the lyrics.

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_  
_Each loving day (each loving day)_  
_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you.._  
_This I promise you.._

Robin had got off the stage and started to walk over to her. She took a quick look around and saw that everyone was stating at her. She hid her face again until she felt someone prying her hands away.

"Don't hide from me," Robin says as he brings her to feet. He continues to sing as he leads them to the stage.

Once they reached the stage, Robin adjusted himself to where he was still singing into the microphone but also dancing with his woman. He continued to sing until he reached the last verse. "This I promise you," he sang as he kissed Regina in front of everyone in the bar.

"No one has ever sang to me," Regina confesses as they sat back down at their table. "I love that song."

"I know," Robin smirked. "I just thought that you would like to listen to someone sing it who actually cares about you."

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you," Robin whispers back. "This I promise you."


	3. Male Bonding

**AN: Fluff! Robin and Henry are left alone at home. Regina comes home to a surprise. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Male Bonding **

After having a magic lesson with Emma, all Regina wanted to do was get home and take a nice, hot, bubble bath. When she walked through the door of her home, however, her plans of having a bath were far from her reach. "Robin! Henry!" she called out to her men.

"Looks like mom's home," Henry gulped.

"Afraid so," Robin agreed.

"Robin! Henry! What the hell happened to the house?" Regina screeched as she walked into the kitchen. Both boys in question were standing on opposite sides of the kitchen, covered in who knows what. "Someone better start explaining," the queen growled.

"Well, you see m'lady, umm..."

"What Robin is trying to say mom is that well..."

"We were going to clean up before you got home, love," Robin interjected.

"What happened?" Regina asked again.

"Well, you see, Roland and Henry..."

"Hey!" the teen boy protested. "You were the one who was showing us how to use a bow and arrow."

"You what?"

"No one was hurt in anyway, m'lady and I was going to repair all the minor damages."

"You know what," Regina huffed. "I am very tired. So I am going to go upstairs and take a nice, long bubble bath and pretend that I didn't see any of this."

She shook her shoulders, as if trying to rid her mind of the images that she has seen, then made her way up stairs. Next time she decided that the boys needed some "male bonding time" she was going to be there to do damage control.


	4. A Birthday Surprise

**AN: Sorry for the silence I'm still recovering from the finale and school just finished for me. I had to do this because we need happiness in the OQ world. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**A Birthday Surprise**

Robin is always fussing over Regina for the tiniest thing so it was no surprise that he ran for his life towards the hospital. He was out in the forest with the Merry Men just enjoying each other's company, that and Regina had shooed him out of the house. She had said something about a surprise. Little John was just telling the men about a story when Robin got a call saying that Regina had fainted and was at the hospital.

Running as fast as he could, seeing as he was still having driving lessons with Charming, Robin ran the whole way to the hospital. "Regina Mills' room," he puffed when he ran into the emergency room.

"Robin?" Regina calls out to him for a bed nearby.

"Regina! What happened?" he fussed as he kissed Regina's temple.

"I just fainted. I wish they didn't call you," she said with a huff.

"What? Why?"

"I was going to surprise you with dinner for your birthday."

"Oh love," Robin chuckled before he kissed her temple again. "Your health is more important to me than some birthday dinner."

"But...I wanted to do something special before I told you the real surprise."

"The real surprise? And what that might be love?"

Regina smiled and grabbed Robin's hand then placed it on her stomach. "Happy Birthday...daddy," she smiled.

"Daddy?" Robin whispered. Regina nodded afraid that if she used her voice she would end up crying. "I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes," Regina sniffled.

Robin leaned down and kissed Regina fully on her lips. "Best birthday present I could ever receive."

"I see you told him the good news," Whale said as he walked into the room. "Now we should take a look at the new bundle of joy, just to make sure he or she is fine." Whale started an ultrasound and soon the room was filled with the miraculous sound. "Well it looks like the surprises keep coming," Whale chuckled.

"What do you mean, Whale?" Regina asked in a panic.

"Take a look for yourself," he said as he turned the screen around to face the couple.

Robin just stared in confusion but Regina gasped in shock. "Is that...?"

"Congratulations mom and dad looks like you're expecting twins," Whale announced as he printed out the image on the screen then walked out of the room.

"Twins?" Robin finally asked in shock.

"Twins."

Regina was expecting Robin to do anything but kiss her. "Did I say thank you for my gifts?" he chuckled. "I said it once and I will say it again, best birthday surprise ever," he smiled as he and Regina shared another kiss, with both of their hands placed on Regina's stomach.


	5. Dancing with Tears in My Eyes

**AN: I had been listening to _Dancing with Tears in my Eyes_ by Kesha lately and all I can think about is Regina. I just really hope Adam and Eddy don't mess with OQ too much. I mean Regina has come so far. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Dancing with Tears in My Eyes**

She couldn't pretend to be happy, not after what she experienced. She left the joyous occasion as quickly as she could and ran home. Locking the door, she hid herself in her room and let out the most heart wrenching sob anyone would never hear.

She had just started to feel happy again. She had banished the darkness that had consumed her for many years and yet she could feel it coming back. Why was this happening to her? All she wanted was to be happy.

* * *

"Oh my," Snow gasped as she and her daughter walked into a war zone.

"I honestly didn't know who she was. I couldn't just leave her to die," Emma explained to her mother again.

"I know, sweetie," Snow reassured her daughter. "Come on, she must be in her room."

The duo walked up the stairs, which had no damage compared to the living room. They reached the room that they were searching for and walked in without knocking. "Regina?" Snow called out.

"Go away," came a muffled response.

"Regina, you need to get out of this house. It's been a week."

"I said go away," the Evil Queen barked.

"Regina, I'm sorry," Emma says.

"It doesn't matter Miss Swan," Regina responded. "Just please leave me alone."

"But Regina, you need to get out. Get some fresh air, maybe spend some time with Henry," Snow offered the Evil Queen.

"I said no. Now leave my home before I blast you both with a fireball," growled Regina.

"Come on, Emma," Snow called to her daughter. "She'll come out in her own time." Mother and daughter walked out of the room then out of the house.

_Thank god,_ Regina thought to herself as she burst into tears again. She did not want to break down in front of Snow White and the Savior. She knew that being alone was not going to help her heal but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was mourning over the man who was supposed to be her true love.

"I love you, Robin Locksley," she sobbed and once again cried herself to sleep.


	6. Last Love Song

**AN: So this has become my favorite song it brings back...memories. Those memories actually helped my muse write this actually. Anyway I know the last 2 one shots have been sad but I will have a happy one coming soon. Then again I have an angsty one in my head but I will spare us all the heartache. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Last Love Song **

Regina watched as her true love and his, now living, wife walk down the street. Little Roland, who she had come to adore, was nestled between them, holding each of his parents hands. To anyone else this would have been a joyous scene to see but not to Regina.

She watched as he smiled at _her_, how he was staring at _her_. Just watching them was breaking her heart. She was about to walk back to her home when she heard her name escape his lips. "Regina!"

She was going to pretend she didn't hear him but she felt a familiar touch on her arm. "Regina, didn't you hear me calling you?" he asked breathless.

"No," she answered curtly.

"Oh well. We were on our way to Granny's. Would you like to join us?"

Regina took a glanced towards_ her_ and shook her head. "No thank you. I have...I have some work that needs to be done at my office."

"Are you certain?"

As painful as it was, she tugged her arm away and step away from him. "Yes."

"Regina," he said her name almost as if it was a prayer.

"Goodbye, Robin," she said thickly as she quickly walked away. As she walked, she let the tears flow freely down her face for the man she had thought was her true love.

Little did she know that he was watching her the entire time. He whispered, "Goodbye, Regina," before he returned to his family.


End file.
